User talk:KhangND
Re: MultipleFileDelete The unexpected token one? Not sure. Is it still occurring? And does the script work? Cheers, :Hi, thanks for reply. I found that caused parsing error. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 04:43, May 18, 2019 (UTC) SkinSwitch I noticed that in SkinSwitch you use localStorage.something and localStorage.something = value. While this might work, I think it'd be better and safer to use localStorage.getItem(something) and localStorage.setItem(something, value) as that's standard coding practice here on the Dev wiki. If you could give this a review and let me know what you think, that'd be great, thanks. :Thanks for the code review, Patrik. I gave it some research and you're absolutely right, the way I used localStorage might collide with its predefined properties and produce unexpected results. Will fix and keep this in mind, thanks. --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 01:39, May 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Cool! I have one other concern though, which is the method of customization. Using an API request to get their skins is slow for loading the script, page, and their skin styling. Additionally, it will only work on one wiki so users will have to create and update a skin page on every wiki they want to use the script on. Hence, I think it'd be a better idea to have users specify their skins under a window object. Preferably, you could put all of their customization options under the same window.SkinSwitch object (perhaps providing defaults using $.extend()). Let me know what you think. AjaxDiff buggy after latest update Hi there. I'm an admin at the Attack on Titan Wiki. We've been using AjaxDiff for years with no issue, but after the latest rewrite you did a few days ago, it's been failing randomly. Some times when you click the button it opens the modal window, but some times (most of the time actually) it doesn't and it loads the diff page instead. May you take a look when you can? https://attackontitan.fandom.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity PS. The rewrite also broke the CSS so don't mind the aggressive white theme over the dark background, I can take care of fixing that myself when I have time.--Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 23:53, May 19, 2019 (UTC) :There was an edit in Common.js where I had already removed that part but didn't send it for revision, so I simply entered test mode, and the problem still happens. Less frequently but it does (out of 6 tries, it failed in the last).--Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 01:42, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Re: AjaxEdit diff styling It's ok, but the current styles are fine. Re: Demo css Custom-DemoScripts is for scripts only. As for DemoScripts.js, it should work - have you tested it in console (since js review will prevent it from loading for the moment of course)? Re: Question It's used to cache and load Javascript modules. Basically you put the modules you want to load in the array and then the invocation of each module is a parameter of the function. It's a great way to make sure modules exist while also using custom names for them inside the script, which is why we recommend that all user scripts (not libraries) use it. Hope that answers your question, Article Rating Hi! I implemented yesterday your Article Rating system on my wiki, which works well! However, I would like to know if it's possible to allow visitors who don't have an account to vote? Most of people who visit my wiki don't have an account, and the few who have one aren't active so the Article Rating system isn't so useful... Thanks for your work,MrGenky ' 10:06, June 10, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! But what do you mean by commenting out the data? 'MrGenky ' 18:34, June 10, 2019 (UTC) ::Perfect! Thanks again! 'MrGenky ' 09:35, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Re:MultiUpload Good evening. I want to contact you at the expense of the script you created that matches the topic. I am having big problems using a script for personal use. I am using this code: var MultiUploadoption = { max: 100 }; importArticles({ type: 'script', articles: [ 'u:dev:MultiUpload/code.js' ] }); but for some reason it doesn’t work. Although in the opposite, this user runs a script for similar code. And it works for me only if you use this script locally...Lifefe Це моє життя!Это моя жизнь! 16:23, October 10, 2019 (UTC) ArticleRating Comments Hi! I'm an admin from a wiki, and I added ArticleRating and it works very well! Just one thing I ask, is that I want you to update ArticleRating to have the ability, to comment on the article along with your rating! Thank you! ~TGP 18:11, October 25, 2019 (UTC) :Hi, glad you find the script useful. I will consider your proposal, though if feasible, implementation is not likely very soon. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang]] (talk) 07:25, November 16, 2019 (UTC) AjaxEditSection Just wanted to let you know that I finally got around to merging AjaxEditSection with AjaxEdit. :) :Awesome news, many thanks �� -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 07:22, November 16, 2019 (UTC)